


Give Me Shelter, Give Me Heart

by thecivilunrest



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki: Not a Sex God, Awkward First Times, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/pseuds/thecivilunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most things, Satsuki was the one who planned and decided and now here they were, fixing to have sex. Lined up like soldiers on Daiki’s bedside table, are condoms, lube, and a print out article about how to do it “just in case they needed it.” </p><p>Or, four times Daiki and Satsuki have bad sex and one time it goes alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Shelter, Give Me Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say I'm sorry for being an embarrassment and to say thank you to Mori, who held my hand while I wrote this, and who also kicked me in the ass until I finished this so we could watch _Bleach_. Also I dedicate this story to Claire, who wrote me [good porn](http://kaldurrr.tumblr.com/post/89346840319/hahaha-okay-here-it-is-and-its-awful-i-barely) when I wrote her awful porn.

**(1)**

Satsuki is the one that brings up having sex. 

It’s not that Daiki hasn’t thought about it, because he has. Explicitly, with plenty of detail. He just hadn’t focused on a _when_ or a _how_. He’d just thought that it was something that would happen eventually, and he’d be more than happy whenever it did. 

But, like most things, Satsuki was the one who planned and decided and now here they were, fixing to have sex. Lined up like soldiers on Daiki’s bedside table, are condoms, lube, and a print out article about how to do it “just in case they needed it.” 

Even with all of the preparation, Daiki is still nervous. 

Kissing though, kissing is easy. They’ve kissed before and they’ll kiss again, and so he focuses on kissing her and the nervousness almost melts away. Satsuki is the first one to pull away and pull off her clothes so he follows her and does the same, until they’re both sitting naked in his bed. 

Satsuki is beautiful--he’d known that she would be, but it’s different seeing it in the flesh. Daiki just wants to touch her, reaches out a hand to, but she moves away before he can. “Condom,” she says, her voice sounding like she has to force it out of her throat. “You need to put a condom on.” 

“Right,” he says, and does what she asks. He hopes that she doesn’t notice that his hands are shaking a little, and that getting the condom on correctly--Satsuki had printed out diagrams for even this--takes a little bit, but he even does that right. 

“Okay,” Satsuki starts, take a deep, shuddery breath. Her eyes are wide in her face and her face is pink, almost uneasy. Daiki almost tells her that they don’t have to do it, even though he’s half hard, but before he can she says, “Let’s finish this.”

There’s a weird, business like tone in her voice, but before Daiki can think about it too long Satsuki is in his arms, letting him kiss her. When she pulls him down with her he follows without thinking about it, groaning at the feeling of her skin on his. 

Satsuki opens her legs so that he can fit more comfortably there, and he’s _definitely_ more than half hard now. “Move,” she tells him once they’re properly aligned, and so he does. 

He tries to go slow, he really does, but she’s so hot and tight and it feels so good that he can’t keep himself from getting all the way inside of her in one stroke. She cries out in pain, and he freezes above her. 

“Satsuki?” 

She opens her eyes and shakes his head at the expression on his face. “Keep going,” she grinds out. He tries to read her expression but he finds that he can’t, since she’s squeezing her eyes shut and not looking at him with a red face. 

It’s embarrassing how quickly Daiki comes; he feels like he’s barely been inside of her, and then he’s completely done, orgasm hitting him like a punch in the gut. 

By the time Daiki rolled off her and got rid of the condom Satsuki is dressed, her arms crossed over her chest. “...but you haven’t...?” Daiki trails off in confusion. He’s not sure what else to say, and an awkward cloud has descended over both of them. 

This is a new feeling. Spending time with Satsuki has been colored in many ways: annoying, frustrating, comfortable, and eventually happiness, but they have never been _awkward_. 

“I’m fine,” she says, looking at the window right behind him, so that it seems like she’s looking at him when she’s not. “I need to go home and,” here she pauses, as if considering her words. “I have to go make dinner.” 

He’s never heard a more blatant lie in his life, but he lets her go. Somewhere, faintly, he hears a shattering sound. He’s pretty sure that’s his male pride. 

 

Daiki considers going over to Satsuki’s for dinner, but finds that he can’t do it. 

_are we gonna break up?_ he texts her, and then sits and stares at his phone. It takes a couple of minutes before his phone buzzes, and he pounces on it.

 _Of course not,_ it says. _Why would you say that?_

_cuz today sucked for u and u wouldn’t look @ me after_

Her response to that text takes longer and Daiki finds himself shaking his leg in anticipation. 

_We’ll just have to work on it, _is her reply, and Daiki leaves it at that.__

__

__**(2)** _ _

__Girls, Daiki decides, need to have a manual that told the reader how to touch them, and _where_. _ _

__Boys are easy; Satsuki doesn’t have to do much at all and he is coming undone at the feel of her hands on his cock. Part of that was because he, unfortunately, doesn’t have much stamina (though God knows he’s working on it), but also because dicks were straightforward._ _

__He does not have it that easy with Satsuki. She had gasped when he slipped his fingers into her, clenching around them as her hand gripped his wrist, but since then she hasn’t reacted at all. In fact she looks bored, and then uncomfortable._ _

__Daiki tries everything that he can think of to make her feel good, but the fact is that even though they’ve done this once or twice, he still has no idea what he’s doing. Eventually Satsuki gets tired of this, and the hand that grips his wrist pulls his hand away from her._ _

__“Just let me,” she tells him, voice faintly irritated, replacing his hand with her own._ _

__Satsuki comes in barely no time at all when she touches herself, her face turning pink as she cries out before removing her hand from between her legs. He grabs her wrist before she can wipe her hand on his sheets and puts her hand in his mouth, tasting her._ _

__Satsuki sucks in a breath as he licks her fingers clean, keeping her eyes on his. He can feel himself growing hard again from her expression alone._ _

__This has to be the most embarrassing thing that Daiki has ever done, topped only by asking his next question. “Show me how to make you feel good?” he asks, still holding her hand, feeling his face heat up despite himself._ _

__Satsuki’s cheeks become pink too, before she nods and shows him just what to do._ _

__

__**(3)** _ _

__Satsuki tastes kind of weird, but it wasn’t a _bad_ taste, just different. Even if it had tasted bad Daiki is sure that he wouldn’t have stopped; the way that Satsuki is moaning above him is reason enough to keep going. _ _

__Her hands are tangled in his hair, tightening every time he tongues at her clit. “Daiki, Daiki, Daiki,” she chants every time, which made him feel like he is finally, _finally_ doing something right. _ _

__He will make her come if it kills him._ _

__His fingers are digging into her hips as he puts his face deeper between Satsuki’s thighs. He is so focused on keeping her hips still that, when she came with a cry that made Daiki feel satisfied even though he is still hard, that trying to control her legs doesn’t even cross his mind. He doesn’t even see her foot that came and hit him straight in the face, hard enough to make him fall off the bed with a _thud_ as his face catches his fall. _ _

__Daiki sees stars. He hadn’t really meant that he wanted to die, but at least this way “Aomine Daiki: Bad at Sex” wouldn’t be a part of his epithet. He hopes._ _

__“Dai-chan?” Satsuki calls out, her voice cautious as she looked over the edge of the bed. Her tentatively happy expression quickly changes to one of horror when she sees his face. “You’re bleeding.”_ _

__“Yeah, thanks to you,” he grumbles, annoyed and hurting. “Was it really _that_ good that I deserved a kick in the face?” _ _

__“You need ice! And bandages,” she tells him, a blush on her cheeks, ignoring his question. She shoves her shorts and shirt on and walks out the door of his room, leaving him on the floor, where he doesn’t bother to move._ _

__When she comes back he’s still on the same place on the floor. She sighs when she sees him, but goes over to him anyway, putting his head on her lap before wiping the blood off his forehead and placing the ice on the place where the swelling started._ _

__“Sorry,” she says, biting her lip as she gently applies pressure to stop the bleeding, “but it really was that good.”_ _

__Even though it hurt his face Daiki can’t keep himself from smiling. He’s finally taken care of his girl--even though it had taken a head injury for him to do it._ _

__

__**(4)** _ _

__Things are finally, _finally_ going well enough that Satsuki’s decided that she wants to try having sex again. This time they aren’t as prepared, though; they’re just kissing with no intention of going further, like they used to when suddenly the tone changed and their kisses got deeper._ _

__Satsuki’s fingers make their way under his t-shirt, pressing lightly on his stomach and so he peels it off before working on hers. It gets stuck on her head as Daiki tries to pull it off, and she giggles until she’s finally free._ _

__“Come here,” she says, her face pink but mostly happy, and she kisses him again._ _

__There’s no pressure this time; they exchange kisses easily, without thinking too much or even at all. Daiki brings Satsuki closer to him, skin on skin, loving how soft Satsuki is. He feels warm, and growing warmer the more that they kiss. Daiki licks into her mouth and suddenly things become filthy._ _

__Satsuki makes a soft noise in his mouth and brings his hands from her waist to her bra and wraps her arms around his neck._ _

__He’s still struggling with the clasp--since bras are _hard_ to undo and Satsuki wasn’t offering any help, happy to laugh at him instead--when his door swings open. _ _

__“Daiki, I told you before, just pick up your clothes or-” his mother scolds him before pausing when she realizes what positing he and Satsuki are in. “Oh. Oh, are you two _finally_ ,” she pauses. “Why didn’t you-”_ _

__“ _Get out_ ,” Daiki snarls, unbelievably embarrassed. He can’t believe he didn’t lock the door. _ _

__“Sorry,” she apologizes, laughing, before shutting the door behind her. Daiki knows that she’s going to go straight to her phone and call Auntie, and the two of them were going to gossip like schoolgirls._ _

__“Oh _God_ ,” Satsuki moans, pressing her face into his neck. _ _

__

__By the time they’re finally dressed and make their way downstairs--knowing that eventually they’re going to have to face the music--their parents are all waiting in the living room. Mr. Momoi looks particularly uncomfortable, not able to meet their eyes, but their mothers are obviously excited._ _

__“Why didn’t you tell us you were dating?” Mrs. Momoi asks, not holding back any punches, because she never does. “We would have given our permission, Dai-chan!”_ _

__“Obviously they didn’t tell us because they were embarrassed about it, isn’t that right?” his mother asks. Daiki wishes that the floor would open up and swallow them all so that he and Satsuki would be left alone._ _

__Beside him Satsuki’s face is bright red, and she’s staring at the floor just like her father. He wants to tell their parents that they didn’t tell them because they knew it would be a big deal, and they expected them to _notice_ but apparently it wasn’t noticeable until they were half naked in Daiki’s bed._ _

__Daiki threads their fingers together. “Well we’re together now,” he says, making their mothers stop bickering._ _

__“I know Satsuki’s taken care of you for a long time,” Mr. Momoi says with a solemn face, the most serious that Daiki has ever seen him. This is the first time that he’s looked at Daiki the entire time that he and Satsuki came out of his bedroom, “but if you’re dating you’re going to have to take care of her too. Are you sure you can do that?”_ _

__“I’ll do my best,” Daiki says, squeezing Satsuki’s hand. She smiles, and squeezes his hand back._ _

__

__**(+1)** _ _

__When they finally have sex that they could be proud of the door is locked and Satsuki is on top._ _

__They had to roll to get into that position; she underneath him but when they moved Satsuki finally looks comfortable. It takes a bit of positioning for things to get properly aligned, but when she sinks onto his dick her fingers are tangled with his._ _

__Satsuki moans, throwing her head back before setting a pace, her thighs shaking. Daiki has the gross, sappy thought, about how beautiful she looks over him like that._ _

__She moves slowly, and since he’s gained _some_ since of control since they first started having sex so while he comes quickly it’s not completely embarrassing. Satsuki hops off him after that, reclining next to him, as they both breathe, hard. _ _

__“Your turn?” Daiki asks when they’ve both stopped breathing so hard._ _

__Satsuki smiles. “I thought you’d never ask.”_ _


End file.
